otro año más?
by natita.grint
Summary: ahh! es mi primer fic...asi que no sean malitos : se trata de la vida de Harry y Cia. en su último año, si sé está medio trillado...pero tiene sus sorpresas
1. Capítulo 1: Feliz cumpleaños Harry?

**Chapter 1**

Todo está demasiado oscuro como para ver algo, pero de repente un haz de luz se ve a lo lejos…lentamente se va acercando hacia él, cuando ve un bulto en el suelo con lo que parece…será posible? Una larga melena roja…

-Ginny!!!-grita pero cuando se dispone a tocarla, ésta desaparece quedando en su lugar unos ojos rojos como la sangre y por nariz dos rendijas dándole la apariencia de una serpiente y esa voz, esa terrible voz…

-Lamento lo de tu novia Potter…demasiado entrometida para mantenerla con vida- y esa malévola risa resonaba en sus oídos…

-NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!- Harry se despertó sobresaltado en medio de la noche en el número 4 de Privet Drive.

-Cállate muchacho!!! La gente normal pretende dormir!!-bramó Tío Vernon desde el dintel de la puerta para luego dar un gran portazo.

Harry no podía creer lo que había soñado...Ginny! SU GINNY!, no ya no era suya, pero de todas formas esto era demasiado, estos malditos sueños no dejaban de acecharlo y cada día temía lo peor. Decidió volver a la cama, no había nada por hacer a estas horas aparte de dormir y en lo posible, no soñar.

Harry estaba desayunando cuando escucho un picoteo en una ventana, una lechuza con una carta de Lupin?

_Querido Harry:_

_Primero que nada…Feliz cumpleaños!!!_

Es cierto!! Hoy era su cumpleaños! Como pudo olvidarlo?!?!

_Si estás pensando en tu regalo, tranquilo que te lo daré cuando nos veamos ya que es muy personal como para mandarlo por correo (y algo imposible la verdad). Ahora otro tema del que te quería hablar es que se que estás dudando volver a Hogwarts este año, pero es muy importante que lo hagas, ya hablaremos de ello cuando nos veamos. Que pases un excelente cumpleaños y nos estamos viendo!_

_Remus._

_P.D: se que ya eres mayor de edad…pero no embrujes a tu primo…no vale la pena._

Es cierto! Ya era mayor de edad! Podía hacer toda la magia que quisiera! Y por fin podría desquitarse de los Dursley, pero no..Lupin tiene razón-pensó Harry-no vale la pena. Y es que después de los acontecimientos del curso pasado, Harry había madurado bastante.

No había ni terminado de pensar aquello cuando 3 lechuzas irrumpieron en la sala. Desató la carta de la lechuza más cercana que era de Ron

_Harry!!! Feliz cumpleaños amigo!! Ya eres mayor de edad hombre! Y sabes lo que significa! Magia sin reglas!...bueno no tantas por lo menos… ya hable con mi padre y el Sábado iremos por ti no es genial? Em..no se si será bueno que te diga esto Harry, pero mi hermana está muy mal…se las pasa llorando, casi ni come y no se cual será su reacción cuando tu vengas, no soy un experto pero creo que deberías hablar con ella, en una de esas se le pasa aunque sea un poco! Saludos amigo!_

_Ron._

De pronto Harry se sintió muy mal, Ginny sufría por su culpa y eso no tiene nada de bueno, tan mal se sintió que apenas vio las Grageas de Todos los Sabores Bertie Bott que Ron le enviaba y tampoco pensó que sólo faltaban dos días para el sábado. Tomó la siguiente carta que era de Hermione

_Harry!! Felicidades!! Sé que llevarás tu mayoría de edad con responsabilidad! _

Harry sonrió, tan diferente que podían llegar a ser sus amigos y aún así se llevaban muy bien.

_Espero que disfrutes tu regalo que te servirá para prepararte para este futuro no tan lejano que se nos viene. Bueno ya nos veremos en la Madriguera. _

_Hermione._

Y junto a la carta esta aun libro que rezaba "Guía de Defensa Avanzada" y mas abajo decía entre paréntesis _perfecto contra magia oscura_.

Y Harry agradeció tener una amiga cono Hermione. Pero aún quedaba una lechuza, y Harry se preguntaba que sería cuando se le heló el corazón, era de Ginny

_Querido Harry:_

_Feliz cumpleaños, ojalá que te guste._

-Que frío el mensaje-pensó Harry en voz alta. Y abrío el paquete de Ginny y era un chivatoscopio pero este era de Sortilegios Weasley y venía una nota que decía

_El nuevo y mejorado chivatoscopio de los Sortilegios Weasley tienes las mismas propiedades de uno normal, con la diferencia de que sólo te alerta cuando tus más profundos enemigos están cerca en un radio de 12 kilómetros!!! _

Supongo que de este modo es infalible, gracias Ginny-susurro Harry-y se dispuso a hacer las contestaciones pertinentes.

La mañana del Sábado Harry se despertó muy temprano…y guardó todas sus cosas y a Hedwig en su jaula no podía esperar para decirle adiós para siempre a los Dursley. Cuando tuvo todo listo y bajó las escaleras, se encontró con los Dursley sentados en la sala, esperándolo.

-Buenos…

-Siéntate-le interrumpió Tío Vernon-ya que te vas y para siempre hay algo que…-Harry se percató que su tío no tenía ganas de decir lo que le estaba diciendo- debemos entregarte...-Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

-Mi odiosa hermana quería que tuvieras esto-dijo su tía y le entrego un libro-dijo que era de la sección secreta o algo así

-prohibida-le corrigió y su tía hizo una mueca de fastidio.

El libro no tenía título y cuando lo abrió se cayó una carta

_Harry: si recibes este libro significa que ya eres mayor de edad, felicitaciones! Y también significa que tu padre y yo no estamos con tigo, y primero quiero que sepas que no olvides que siempre estaremos en tu corazón y que te queremos mucho y ahora sobre el libro, si es cierto es de la sección prohibida y la particularidad que tiene es que cada pregunta que le escribas en una de sus hojas te la responderá y cada vez que tengas una duda de cómo hacer algo, te lo indicará, se que lo usaras con sabiduría. Te amamos hijo _

_Papá y Mamá. _

Harry no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas y Dudley se rió por lo bajo. Cuando de repente tocaron la puerta y Harry fue a abrir antes de k su tío se lo mandara.

Pero quién fue a buscarlo no fue Ron, era Lupin y venía en una motocicleta?

-Hola Harry

-ho-ola

-todo listo?

-em..si, este…espera me falta una cosa más.-y dicho esto Harry fue donde sus tíos y los abrazó.

-pero que te sucede?!?1- le dio confundido su tío

-a pesar de todo, ustedes me dieron todo y siempre les voy a estar agradecidos-y sin importar lo que su esposo le dijese, tía petunia se le abalanzo con lágrimas en los ojos

-OH Harry! Nunca te olvidaré y a pesar de todo yo quise mucho a tu madre y debe estar muy orgullosa de ti-y se separó de él y fue a la cocina a probablemente fingir que limpiaba algo, ya se enfrentaría a su esposo más tarde.

-Nos vamos Harry?-Le dijo Lupin desde la entrada.

-si, em…Hasta Luego-se despidió y se dirigió hacia Lupin aún sorprendido por al reacción de su tía. Cuando salió de la casa reparó en la motocicleta que había en la acera.-em…Remus?

-si Harry?

-este…como iremos a la madriguera?

-Ah bueno aquí esta mi regalo Harry…Feliz cumpleaños!-Le dijo mostrándole la motocicleta-Claro que no es sólo mío, verás ésta motocicleta voladora-voladora??!-pensó Harry- perteneció a Sirius.

Ahora si que no entendía nada, una motocicleta voladora? Que más encima era de Sirius? Definitivamente era el mejor regalo que podía pedir! Pero había algo que no entendía

-em..Remus si la motocicleta es de Sirius, por qué me la estás regalando tu?

-ah! Claro se me olvidó ese detalle, verás fue deseo de Sirius que si por alguna razón, este…no estaba vivo para tu cumpleaños numero 17..-a Harry se le revolcó el estómago cuando Lupin dijo esto- yo te la entregara como regalo suyo y verás…por un tiempo estuvo desaparecida y yo tiempo atrás la encontré y la reparé totalmente ya que estaba hecha pedazos, entonces si no te parece un atrevimiento de mi parte, lo tome como regalo mío también por mi esfuerzo, pero si no te parece yo te compro algo en el callejón Diagon como quieras, después de todo, la motocicleta era de Sirius

-no! No te preocupes, valoro mucho que la hayas reparado por mi! No me imagino cuanto te costó arreglarla, muchas gracias 

-bueno, nos vamos?-y montaron a la motocicleta y Harry se acordó de cuando montó a Buckbeak en 3° año.

Cuando Harry llegó a la madriguera, estaba vacía, y Harry temió lo peor, hasta Lupin se veía preocupado y cuando Harry se empezaba a angustiar de veras…

-SORPRESA!!!!!!-gritaron todos y es que en verdad estaban todos. Los señores Weasley, Bill y Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron y Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, Moody algunos miembros de la Orden que no reconoció, McGonagall…McGonagall?!??!

-Felicidades Potter-le dijo la nueva directora

-Este…gracias profesora, gracias a todos la verdad-y se percató de que había un gran cartel que decía FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY y se estaba sirviendo pastel cuando Kingsley Shacklebolt irrumpió en la sala.

-Minerva están atacando Hogwarts!!-gritó provocando una gran conmoción

-Mantengan la calma este…todos los mayores acompáñenme, excepto Potter y Molly te importaría quedarte con los demás?

-por supuesto que no Miner...

-como que no puedo ir!??!-gritó Harry

-por que no!!! Ah y los gemelos tampoco

-COMO?!?-dijeron al unísono los gemelos

-no seguiré con esta discusión y punto!!!!-claramente se le estaba acabando la paciencia a la directora-SEÑOR WEASLEY!!! A DÓNDE CREE QUE VA?!?!

-bueno es que usted dijo que la acompañaran todos los mayores excepto Harry y los gemelos…y bueno yo ya soy mayor entonces…

-U-S-T-E-D S-E Q-U-E-D-A A-Q-U-Í !!!!

-Ron muestra un poco de madurez quieres?-le dijo por lo bajo Hermione, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena

Los que quedaron en la madriguera se podían resumir entre la Sra. Weasley que daba vueltas en círculo visiblemente alterada y mirando de reojo ese reloj tan especial que tiene donde sus 2 hijos mayores y su esposo estaban en la casilla "En peligro de Muerte", Fred & George que tratan de animar el ambiente sin efecto alguno, Fleur que al igual que la su suegra miraba de reojo el reloj pero mas específicamente la manija de Bill, Hermione que para tranquilizarse intentó leer un pesado libro pero a duras penas lograba concentrarse, Ron que sólo estaba sentado en un sillón y cualquiera pensaría que estaba pensando en nada, Harry que hojeaba el libro que le regalo Hermione pero sin ocultar su preocupación y Ginny que pretendía estar lavando los platos cuando en realidad miraba de reojo a Harry.

-Bueno…este…creo que poco podemos hacer aquí sentados-intentó romper el hielo Hermione- Harry aprovechando que tienes el libro ahí por que no practicamos alguno de los hechizos?

Y así se pasaron la tarde practicando los difíciles hechizos, incluso Fleur se les unió y les enseñó algunos hechizos defensivos de su país, hasta que de pronto las 3 manijas del reloj se movieron a "Camino a Casa" y todos respiraron en alivio.

-OH Arthur!!!-Molly abrazó tan fuerte a su esposo que no lo dejo ni respirar, lo mismo sufrió Bill a costa de Fleur.

-Qué sucedió?-preguntó Fred

-Pues eran unos pocos mortífagos, novatos de hecho todavía no sabemos que hacía allí y los que pudimos capturar no sabían nada, simplemente le ordenaron ir a Hogwarts y atacar-respondió el Sr. Weasley

-y alguien resultó herido?-quiso saber Harry

-sólo Tonks que recibió un _Desmaius _fuerte en medio del pecho, pero estará bien

-Bueno ya que todo está bien, mañana iremos a el Callejón Diagon a comprar sus útiles-Hermione y Ron miraron a Harry y se miraron con preocupación.

-Este…Harry? Podemos hablar un momento con tigo amigo?

-Claro Ron

-este…lo que Hermione y yo queríamos saber es si…este..bueno..en vista de…em…tu…-y después de una pausa dijo-…lo que te queríamos decir…

-oh por el amor de Dios Ron!, queríamos saber si vas a volver este año a Hogwarts.

-la verdad es que aún no lo tengo decidido, en todo caso Remus quería hablar con migo sobre eso, así que es cosa de ver…

-Porque tu sabes si-y Ron bajó la voz-si decides ir por los Horcruxes en vez, nosotros te acompañaremos hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario…

-gracias amigos, ya les diré que decidiré después de que hable con Lupin-y como si éste fuese llamado por telepatía…

-Harry podríamos conversar un momento?

-Claro-dijo extrañado de la coincidencia

-Sé que estás dudando el hecho de que si vas a volver a Hogwarts pero la verdad es que no veo por que, sé que cualquiera que sea la razón secreta era entre Dumbledore y tu, y trataré de no entrometerme, pero no creo que a lo que Albus se refería era que abandones tus estudios y menos en estos momentos que la ayuda nunca esta de más aparte que estarás mucho más seguro en Hogwarts que en otro lado.

-no lo se Remus, también aprecio mucho que respetes mi fidelidad a Dumbledore pero…te prometo que lo pensaré- y dicho esto Harry se sintió observado y se dio cuenta que Ginny lo estaba mirando

-hola Ginny-le dijo a una mui cohibida Ginny

-ho-hola Ha-rry-y se fue apresuradamente dejando a un muy confundido Harry-mujeres…-suspiró


	2. Capítulo 2: Que no se nos vaya el tren!

**Capítulo 2 : Que no se nos vaya el tren!**

Al otro día Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y la Sra. Weasley fueron al callejón Diagon por los textos y demases

-Mami me compras ranas de chocolate-le suplicó Ron a su madre con carita de perro abandonado

-No Ron, no hay tiempo

-Porfis Mami!!! Ya pues di que sii!!! Por favooor

-Que no Ron!!! Aparte que acabamos de almorzar!

-pero mamiii!!!!!

-YA BASTA!!!!!!!!!! NO ES NO!

-T_T mami mala-Ron gimoteó, Ginny rió, Hermione puso cara de resignación y Harry creyó que no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo la risa cuando se acordó de algo…

-Hermione en tres días es el cumpleaños de Ginny

-oh es cierto! No me acordaba, pero Harry crees que sea bueno que le des algo, quiero decir con lo mal que se ha sentido, a lo mejor se hace ilusiones

-ella me dio algo para mi cumpleaños aparte que no podría ser tan grosero-Harry dijo esto justo cuando pasaron por una joyería y lo vio, el medallón de plata con incrustaciones de piedras rosa más hermoso que haya visto en su vida

-Eso!!!- lamentablemente dijo esto muy fuerte y todos lo miraron extrañados-Hermione eso es!! Le daré ese medallón!

-seguro?...no es un regalo un poco lujoso…en relación a como estás las cosas no se si…

-oh vamos! Que no te encantaría que te regalaran algo así?

-bueno, que le guste o no no es el problema…pero bueno es tu regalo-y dicho esto le acompaño a la joyería con el pretexto de ver algo para la madre de Hermione

La tarde concurrió sin mayores sorpresas y cuando volvieron a la madriguera les esperaba una sorpresa

-Ginny!!! Llegaron los resultados de tus MHB!! (n.a. en la traducción de España, los TIMOS)

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que Ginny había sufrido un ataque de hipotermia o algo así porque esta blanca casi azul tiritaba y estaba helada pero cuando se recuperó se dispuso a ver sus resultados con Hermione apoyándola de cerca.

Estimada Sta. Weasley a continuación se presentan sus calificaciones de sus MHB realizadas a finales del curso pasado.

Ginevra Molly Weasley:

Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras: Supera las Expectativas

Herbología: Excelente

Transformaciones: Excelente

Pociones: Supera las Expectativas

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Excelente

Encantamientos: Excelente

Adivinación: Aceptable

Astronomía: Excelente

Historia de la Magia: Supera las Expectativas

Runas Antiguas: Supera las Expectativas

Un respiro de alivio se escucho de parte de Ginny

-Oh Ginny!!! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti hija mía!!!-le dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos

-yo también estoy orgulloso-le dijo Harry y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa

-em..gra-gracias Harry

-Ginny con estos resultados tan buenos podrás ser lo que tu quieras cuando termines Hogwarts!-le dijo Hermione

-um,…si estaba pensado en ser sanadora (n.a. en algunas traducciones les dicen medimagos)

-oh hija! Una sanadora en la familia!!! Que emoción! Espera a que lo sepa tu padre!

Y cuando los aires se calmaron todos se fueron a acostar ya que mañana les esperaba un gran y largo día ingresando a Hogwarts.

&&&

-RON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Todos los años es lo mismo!!!! Vamos a llegar tardeee!

-afajhkhk

-QUE DIJISTE?!

-AJSHJKAHDJK!!!!

-Ron si hablas con la boca llena no te voy a entender nada

-mamá! No es culpa mía!, por qué no me despertaron a tiempo?

-por el amor de Dios Ron! Por supuesto que te desperté a tiempo, tú no quisiste despertar pero bueno ya no importa, terminaste tu tostada? Bien, ahora esperen afuera a los coches del ministerio.

-te prometo que cada año se pone más pesada…u.u

-Ron! No hables así de tu madre!

-pero Hermione admítelo!

-quieren parar? Que no pueden estar ni un día en paz?

-lo sentimos Harry- dijeron al unísono,

-quien nos va a escoltar?

-yo-dijo una grave voz que sorprendió a todos

-QUE HACE ÉL AQUÍ?!?!?!-gritó Ron con enfado al ver a…

-Víktor! Que agradable sorpresa!-exclamó Hemione luego de abalanzarse sobre él.

-bueno es que me uní a la orden y me pidieron que los escoltara a King's Cross

-lo que faltaba-bufó Ron

-bueno nos vamos?-dijo Krum ignorando a Ron

Minutos mas tarde estaban en King's Cross y cuando Harry y Hermione se estaban por despedir de Viktor, Ron grito:

-VAMOS SE NOS HACE TARDEEE !!!! SE NOS IRÁ EL TREN NO HAY TIEMPO PARA DESPEDIDAS!- y dicho esto tomó a Hermione por el brazo y corrió como nunca a la barrera entre la plataforma 9 y la 10 mientras ella gritaba:

-LO LAMENTO VIKTOR!!!- Harry y Hermione casi mueren de una taquicardia por todo lo que tuvieron que correr por Ron

-RON POR QUÉ DIABLOS HICISTE ESO?! TODAVÍA QUEDAN 5 MINUTOS PARA QUE SALGA EL TREN!!!!!

-nunca se sabe cuando el tren decida salir 5 minutos antes, me lo agradecerás algún día- le contestó Ron bastante calmado y convencido de la idiotez que había dicho

-Ron no puedo creer lo maleducado que has sido con Viktor!

- Vicky se lo merece- le contestó sacándole la lengua

-RON!! YO...

-CHICOS! De verdad se nos ira el tren si siguen discutiendo aquí vámonos!

-tienes razón Harry, ves Hermione se nos pudo haber ido el tren!

- te juro por Godric Griffindor que si vuelves a decir una palabra en los próximos 20 minutos rezaras por solo un hechizo mocomurciélago de Ginny

-Hey! No me metan en sus peleas!-respondió Ginny y dicho esto todos quedaron completamente en silencio-que les sucede? Vieron un fantasma?

-Ginny..-trató de explicar Hermione pero no pudo y como era de esperarse, Ron lo logró de la manera mas abrupta que existe

-es que se nos había olvidado completamente que estabas con nosotros!

- Hermione que pasó con esa amenaza que hiciste?-le respondió enojada Ginny y antes de que Hermione se diese cuenta Harry y Ron se fueron corriendo con el pretexto de encontrar compartimiento vacío, Hermione y Ginny sólo le miraron y suspiraron: -hombres..- y siguieron el camino que sus precedores masculinos habían recorrido tan olímpicamente.

* * *

**_hooola! bueno no se este obviamente me lei Deathly Hollows y se como termina y todo lo que pasa, quienes mueren, etc, pero este fic lo comence hace tiempo hice el primer capitulo y ahi quedé , ahora lo retomé y aquí está la 2da parte :) ya termine la 3ra,despues la subo y eso soy nuevita en esto, sean buenos :) si encuentras algo que esté mal porfavor díganmelo :) besos! adios!_**


End file.
